Raindrops
by Fairytailmaster0504
Summary: Gray and Juvia meet in modern day time.Jucia is a sheltered dance teacher with no lover .Surrounded by friends and family getting married and having children Juvia feels out of place and depressed about her love life. Gray is laid back bartender who shares a apartment with his younger sister Meldey. He is dismissive of relationships after a incident in his past.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little AU story idea, I had in my mind for a while. This is about Gray and Juvia, they are complete strangers that happen to meet one rainy day) I still remember that rainy day when everything changed forever. He may not remember that day like I do but I could never forget that started out like any other day, went to the studio to teach my classes like normal. However when I left the studio later that afternoon it happened to rain. I wasn't prepared so I got completely soaked head to toe. I ran to find somewhere to shield myself from the rain. I found a store front with a tent over it and decided to stand under I tried to dry myself off I looked to the left out of the corner of my eye.

There I saw a man who looked my brother's age. He had dashing Black hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes and Dark blue soul searching eyes. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest over it and black pants with dark shoes. He was just looking at the sky, he didn't speak but he had a mysterious aura about him. I turned my eyes back over to face the front, we stood in silent for quite some time .Until I heard a buzz and peeked at him to see he had his phone out texting someone. After he was done he put his phone back in his pocket and let out a sigh as he blew his bangs out of his face. I wanted to talk to him to ask him so many questions but I was too shy.

We stood there not talking for what seemed like hours, I wondered what was going through his head. Was he just as curious about me as I was about him? Did he think I was strange for peeking at him? I held my bag tighter thinking about all the different things that could him in this moment. I finally decided to say something so I took a deep breath and said "the rain is pretty calming isn't it". He looked at the rain and said "yeah I guess", I had to bite my lip to keep myself from squealing in excitement, he talked, he actually talked. 'Success Awesome job me' I thought as I did I little dance in my head. His eyes seemed to look a little bluer then before, it was probably my imagmaiton but I thought I saw him smile a little.(Gray's POV)I couldn't believe I had to stand out here waiting for the rain to stop. I had left the bar earlier this afternoon expecting to go pick up a few things for dinner today and head home. However it started raining all a sudden and I didn't bring my umbrella cause I had rushed out the home that I decided to wait out the rain somewhere I wouldn't get wet. I found a store front and stood under its tent, I stood there alone for a couple minutes until I saw a blue haired girl run to where I looked like she had also been looking for something to shield herself from the rain.

On closer inspection I saw she had blue colored eyes and was wearing what looked to be a light blue tank top and black yoga pants that seemed to hug her hips in the right way (not that he was judging her body shape) with blue ballet flats. She held a black duffle bag looking at her I guessed she was some kind of dancer. I didn't see many of her kind in the bar I worked so I wondered what she was doing in an area like I looked at the rain I knew she was probably peeking at me which I didn't find surprising. We sat there for some time before I felt I buzz go off in my pocket.

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone and unlocked it to see my Little sister Medley had texted me.i forgot to let her know where I was, she was probably worried sick about was just a high school student so she didn't have a job and completely relied on me for support. Today she was supposed to be out with her friends doing some shopping for a party they were going to. I had no problem with letting her go out with her friends because she needed to have some teenage fun sometimes in her life. She Should have the opportunity to go out with her friends and to date like a normal girl. 'I got caught in the rain I'm waiting it out I might be home late' I texted her. 'Aw you're standing there all alone Big bro'she texted back, she was the only one I let call me that. 'Well no there is a girl standing under the same tent as me' I texted back after I peeked at the girl to see she was watching I got a text back saying 'yay is she pretty I bet you could hook up with her'. I huffed at the comment, she was always trying to set me up with someone.

I wasn't very fond of dating and felt it was a waste of time, but Medley on the other hand thought I was just too shy to ask a girl out. 'It's not like that we are complete strangers so I don't plan on hooking up with someone I just met' I replied. 'Yeah sure whatever you say Big bro I just want you to get somebody already, if you keep pushing everyone off you'll never meet your soulmate' she texted back I could feel her worry in the tone of the text. 'Yeah whatever Medley just be safe with your friends and stop trying to set me up with everybody' I replied then I locked my phone and put in my pocket. I sighed blowing my bangs out of his face, my sister could be a pain at times but she's still my sister so I love her regards.

We sat there now for a while in silence until I held her take a deep breath and say "the rain is pretty calming isn't it".it was a simple comment but I could see she was extremely nervous from just hearing her voice. I decided to reply to calm her "yeah I guess", it wasn't much but I could see out of the corner of my eye that my statement made her happy. I smiled a little seeing that happy expression on her face. When I looked at her I noticed her blue eyes a little more. I saw she was shivering a little, that was when I noticed her clothes were soaked she would probably catch a cold if she didn't get some warmth I looked away and hugged her close to my body, I felt her shake in surprise but she calmed down soon after and snuggled into my chest.(Juvia's POV) his body felt so warm I wanted to stay like this forever. He smelled like alcohol and cologne and it was a really soothing feeling. I felt like I was gonna nod off soon, it was too comforting. "Does that feel better" he asked me still not looking at me. "Yes" I said very meek like, I couldn't help it this is the closest I been to a man other than my older brother. That was mainly my Older brother Gajeel's fault, ever since I was a baby he had been very overprotective of got even worse after our father died, to the point that if a boy was even 5 feet from me my brother would stare them down.

Now imagine going through elementary, middle and high school like that. It's not like I didn't have boyfriends in the past but I couldn't really do stuff like this with them. I felt like I was a high school girl all over again as I felt my cheeks blush. I looked up the see he was having conflicted emotions about our embrace. I looked out to see the rain had stopped and I pouted a little when I felt him let go of me.i wished we could of stayed like that forever

(Gray's POV) what was I thinking? Why did I think it was good idea to hug her to my body like that? Why did the way we were embraced seem so sexual, even though it was just to keep her warm? She was so soft and smelled like cherry blossoms ,I felt like I was a high school boy again with all the renewed hormones I was feeling I needed to stop this. "Does that feel better" I asked still not sharing eye contact with her. I heard her reply a very meek like 'yes' and that told me she was embarrassed too. I was still a little conflicted though, I then looked up to see the rain had stopped and instantly started to let go of her.

I saw she wasn't too happy about it but she knew that that meant we had to go. We were from two different worlds, two different lifestyles we probably wouldn't meet again after this. I was fine with that just as I turned to leave I felt someone grab my hand. I turned back around to see she was blushing a lot as she said "before you go please tell me your name so I can thank you properly".

I sighed I guess she deserved to know the name of the man who hugged her tightly. "it's Gray, Gray Fullbuster" I said calmly, she let go of my hand and said smiling big "thank you Gray for keeping me warm, my name is Juvia,Juvia Lockser I hope we can see each other again one day". "Yeah maybe one day" I said looking away from her, for some reason I couldn't look into to her eyes without feeling hot. I didn't hear her say anything else as I felt something warm and moist on my cheek for a little more than two second before it was gone. "Consider that your 'thank you' gift" she said but before I could say anything she was gone. I just stood there thinking about what just happened for a few minutes before I started to walk home. I thought 'today was a weird day'


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of The Raindrops series, this is what happens a week or two after Gray and Juvia first meet this one might be a little longer cause I have a lot to cover)

(Juvia's POV)I woke up that day feeling refreshed and ready to start another day of I got out of bed I thought about the man I met, it had been two weeks since that day. The last two weeks went by fast as I worked I still thought of him. He was so mysterious to me and I could almost still feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around me.i stopped brushing my teeth for a second to feel my lips, I still remembered how his cheek felt on my lips, so smooth and warm. I blushed when I realized what I was thinking about, I went back to brushing my teeth. When I was finished I went to take a quick shower then I was out the door with my bag and keys.I was supposed to meet up with my best friend at the coffee shop before I headed off to the school. I got in my light blue Toyota Prius and drove off to the nearest coffee shop called Sekai café. When I got inside I looked around for my friend and I saw her sitting by the window with a cup of coffee (mocha I'm assuming) and her design book in front of her. "Hey Lucy hey long did you have to wait" I said walking up to my best friend of 7 years.

Lucy Dragneel has been my best friend since my freshman year of high school. She was a fashion designer and happily married to her high school sweetheart. "Not long I just got here 5 minutes ago" she said putting her blonde hair behind her ear. She motioned for me to sit down, which I did taking off my purse. I motioned for a waiter to take my order after I ordered I turned back to Lucy. "So how have you been Juvia" Lucy said smiling at me, it felt like old times. "I've been good, the classes have been going well and my students love me what about you" I said taking a sip of the mocha latte that was just brought to me. "That's good to hear, I haven't been doing nothing too special lately, just making need designs and keeping my knucklehead of a husband in check, have you heard from the others lately" she replied happily."Well I heard that Levy and my brother are having another baby, Ezra is engaged to Jellal and Elfman and Evergreen's little girl just learned how to walk" I said as I took out my phone to show her the photo that Ezra sent me of her ring. We spent the next hour just talking about all kinds of stuff. I decided to tell her about the incident that happened two weeks ago. She was very excited about it, I wasn't surprised because she was always the matchmaker back in high school.

"So he just hugged you to keep you warm, even though you two were complete strangers, I think that's fate" Lucy said sighing happily. "So why didn't you make a move on him, you had the perfect chance, all you got was his name and you gave him a kiss on the cheek" she asked me determined. My sweat dropped as I said "it was just a thank you kiss there wasn't anything going on like that Lucy". I felt she was getting too into this "even so I still think you should have took charge of the situation and just ask him out" she said with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Irolled my eyes giggling a little as I said "I'm not like you and Natsu, I don't be forcible with my flirting".Natsu, her husband was very submissive to her ever since they were in high school. They flirted very aggressive-like which usually ended with them in a heated make out session. We always caught them in a stairwell or behind the school making out. I couldn't flirt with someone like that, especially not someone I just met. I was about to say something else but I was stopped by the sound of a phone ringing, it was Lucy's phone. She looked to show who it was and immediately answered the phone. "Hello, What do you mean Luna fell down the stairs, weren't you watching her. You were what, how could you be working on your new piece of music when I told you to look after her until I get back" Lucy said into the phone she didn't look happy. I guessed it was her husband on the phone and something probably happened to their Daughter Luna. "I'm coming home I'll be there in 5 minutes, I'm going kick your ass when I get there" She said as she hung up the phone."I'm guessing something happened with Luna" I said sighing. "yup that idiot of a husband wasn't watching Luna and she fell down the stairs,im so mad at him anyway I have to go home now I'll call you later Juvia" she said as she stood up and hugged me.i hugged her back and said "ok see you later Lucy" as I waved at her goodbye. When she was gone I finished up my coffee and decided to leave too. I knew I still had to go to work in an hour so I decided to go ahead and head to work to set up the studio for classes. I wondered what he could be doing now as I drove in my Prius to the studio.

(Meanwhile somewhere else)(Gray's POV)I woke a little distressed, I was still thinking about that girl. Even though it has been two weeks she still seemed to be deep on my mind. Medley was super happy when I told her about the kiss, she tried to get more information out of me but I refused and went into my room locking my door. I wasn't the type to just tell everything about my feelings or ask for advice from someone about my love life. I just dealed with this confused feelings on my own, they would probably go away soon. However I was wrong and I couldn't stop thinking about here.I got out of my bed and went to the bedroom. I brushed my teeth then took a shower, then I walked out the bathroom and smelled something sweet in the air. Medley was probably cooking some cinnamon buns for breakfast today. I got dressed in my work clothes and went to the kitchen, there I saw Medley wearing her Blue apron stirring what I assumed to be batter. She saw me come in and smiled at me saying "Good Morning big bro, are you off to work already". "Yeah but I gotta make a stop at the gas station to get some gas before I go" I said grabbing my jacket off the counter. I was about to head out the door when I heard her say "wait don't forget your Lunch I made you, I don't want you to eat some unhealthy fast food again".

I turned around to see her waving around a lunchbox. I took the lunch from her and hugged her goodbye. Then I was out the door and went down to my Black corvette Stingray that was a hand-me down from my dad. I drove to the gas station and filled up the tank afterwards I was waiting in line to buy a pack of nicotine gum. I had quit smoking a year ago but I brought some of the gum whenever I felt the need to smoke again. It used to be a bad habit I picked up whenever I was stress out from work or school even at one point. Medley begged me to quit saying it was having a bad effect on me.i just stick to alcohol to lighten me up a bit and being that I did work at a bar in was easier on my wallet. When I finally got to the cash register the girl ringed up my items and winked at me after I paid. I sighed and thanked her then left the annoyed me when girls tried to flirt with me everywhere I go like I was some kind of Sex god or something. That was one reason why I didn't like to date that much, dating was just too much of a headache. When I arrived at the bar I put my stuff in my work locker and got ready to open the bar Moonshining. The bar had been up for a couple hours and nothing interesting happened until someone familiar walked in. he had pink hair and onyx eyes, his hair was spiked and he looked worn out. He sat at the bar counter and said "a shot of Whisky please". I poured the drink and handed it to him, when I looked at his face up close I instantly recognized him.

"Natsu, man is that you" I said and the guy lifted you his head and looked at me. He squinted his eyes and then his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "It can't be Gray is that you" he said sitting up straighter now. "Yeah it's me Natsu" I said picking up a cup and wiping it off. "Dude how have you been, it's been forever since I've seen you" Natsu said seeming to have his energy renewed. "I've been good what about you" I said calmly. "Yeah me too you know I'm married now and I got a kid" he said, that shocked me."What no way the Womanizer Natsu has settled down with someone" I said jokingly. He laughed and said "yeah it's hard for me to believe too but it's true". "So who's the lucky girl" I asked setting down the cup I was drying and picking up another. "Well I actually married Lucy, you remember her from Middle school" he said blushing a little rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait the same Lucy who used to beat you up all the time!"I said as he nodded at my question.

p Yupwe really hit it off in High school and now look at us married with one kid" Natsu said taking a sip out of his cup. "Ok so why are you here if you got your family at home" I asked, he looked down as he thought about what happened to him before he came here. "Well Luce had to go out with her best friend from high school to the coffee shop, so she left me in charge of our one year old daughter Luna. I got really focus in the new piece of music I was working on that I forgot to put Luna in her play pen. She wandered over to the stairs and tried to climb down them and fell the rest of the way hurting Luce was furious when she found out and now I have to sleep on the couch for a week" he said sighing. "Man that's harsh, I'm glad I don't have to worry about stuff like that" I said shaking my head. "marriage isn't all bad you know, it's a wonderful feeling to have someone waiting for you when you get home or when you walk in the house to have your own child hug and kiss me that's the best feeling in the world" he said setting his now empty cup down.

"Yeah whatever you say man, that kind of stuff isn't for me" I said sighing as he got up to leave. "Well maybe we'll talk again sometime I still have to tell about everybody, but I gonna go home and tuck my little girl in" he said as he waved bye and walked out. "Yeah maybe" I said then I went to serve the other customers. 'What could be so great about being in love with someone? 'I thought as I poured the drinks for the customers. (Juvia's POV) 'What would it be like to be in love with someone as deeply as Lucy and Natsu are with each other' I thought as I was teaching my class. I felt a hand on the back of my leg and looked down to see one of my younger student looking up at me worried. "Are you ok Ms. Juvia" she said in her adorable voice, she was just 5 years old and she was already a dancing prodigy."Yes I'm ok Hikari, I just was thinking about something now how about we get back to the lessons" I said as she grabbed my hand and we walked back over to the other children. After classes were done, I grabbed my stuff and clocked out for the day. I got in my car and drove home when I got home I took off my shoes and decided to call Lucy to see what she was doing. "Nothing much I just got done from giving Natsu a piece of my mind and now I'm making dinner what about you" Lucy said after I called her. "I just got home I'm gonna take a shower" I said setting my bag down. "Hey are you gonna go to Ezra's engagement party tomorrow It's gonna by at Moonshining Bar" Lucy said as I sat on my couch turning on the TV my kitten Lala jumped on my lap.

"Yeah I'm one of the bridesmaids after all, Are children allowed to attend" I said. "Well I'm not sure but I don't think so" Lucy said I heard Luna crying in the background. "I don't think it would be wise to bring children in a bar anyway" I said giggling hearing Natsu trying to calm Luna down but failing. "I gotta go take a shower so I'm going say bye for now" I said to which she agreed and I hung up the phone. It must be a lot of work being a mother but I bet it's still fun especially if the kid is as cute as Luna. I took a nice long shower and walked out refreshed. Meeting my soulmate and getting married were two dreams of mine but so far I'm just watching my friends get married and having kids. Maybe one day I'll find my soulmate but for now I just want to support my friends with their lives. I went into the kitchen and made some dinner for myself, I fed Lala and watch a movies or two before I decided to go to sleep. With Lala sleeping at my feet I fell asleep dreaming of a knight coming to take me away with him.(Gray's POV) after I closed down the bar for the night I headed home. When I got home Medley was cooking dinner while watching the news, the news said "World famous actress Ezra Scarlet has just announced she is engaged to her long-time singer boyfriend Jellal Fedrnaz, she said they haven't decided when the wedding is yet but the guest list is said to but large".

"Oh hey big bro welcome home did you hear the news Ezra is coming back to this town for her engagement party I haven't seen her in years" Medley said smiling at me brightly. "Yeah she's holding it at the bar so I'm going be home late tomorrow" I said bluntly. "Really that's awesome you can see everyone again" she said turning off the burner for the food. "Yeah my boss told me today, also I saw Natsu today" I said sitting down at the table. She put down my plate in front of me and sat down with her plate. "Really how is doing now" she said taking a bite of her food "he's married now and he's got a kid now" I said picking at my food.

"Is something wrong big bro"Medley asked looking at me worried. "Sis what do you think love is" I asked still picking at my food. "Hmm when you feel so strongly about a person that you would die for them" she said smiling, I looked up to see she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that" I said looking annoyed, she was up to no good again. "Does your question have to deal with that girl you met two weeks ago" she said smirking, I blushed a little as I got a flashback of the girl saying "no I was just curious about it that's all". She still smirked at me, I stood up and walked to the bathroom saying "I'm taking a shower". I took a long shower trying to get the image of that girl out of my head. When I got out I saw Medley was already washing dishes, I told I was going to bed to which she smiled and told me goodnight. I laid in my bed thinking about that girl, she was really beautiful but that wasn't what drew me to here.I couldn't put my finger on it, what made her so captivating to me. No girl has ever made me feel like this, there must be something wrong with me .I decided to just sleep it off maybe things would be better tomorrow.(To be continued in Part 3)


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third part of the raindrops series. Gray and Juvia meet again and sparks fly warning there is a M rated scene in here) (Juvia's POV) I woke up that morning feeling refreshed as usual, Lala jumped at me meowing in my face. "Ok I'm up kitty, I hear you, and you're hungry right" I said giggling sitting up in the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, when I got out I saw Lucy had texted me 'hey don't forget to bring your camera so we can take lots of pictures'. I texted back 'Ok' and closed my phone, I got dressed for work then headed to the kitchen. "Meow" I heard Lala meow at me as I got out some breakfast for myself. "Don't worry I didn't forget about you kitty" I said squatting down to place her bowl in front of her. She meowed again and I smiled at her as she ate rubbing her head gently. I got up and grabbed my bag and keys before heading out the door to my Prius as I thought 'maybe today will be the day'. I got in my car and drove to work still thinking about that boy.

(Meanwhile)(Gray's POV) I was having a peaceful sleep until I felt a bright light shining on me. I opened one of my eyes to see Medley had opened my blinds and sunlight was flooding into my room directly on my face. "Wake up big bro'she said cheerfully, I groaned and rolled over trying to shut out the light and her voice. She huffed and walked up to me pulling off the covers and shook me awake. "Come on you told me you had to be at the bar early today to help set up for the party remember" she said pulling my arm. I sat up yawning and got out the bed feeling sluggish as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I walked out fully dressed and a little more awake then earlier. When I got to the kitchen Medley was standing there with my lunch in hand, "Try not to beat anyone up today ok " she said smiling at me as I took my lunch from her I noticed she wasn't dressed for school like normal "why are you dressed like that" I asked . "We have no school today so I'm going to hang out with Sean (her boyfriend) today" she said happily "Yeah sure whatever" I said in a bored tone as I hugged her goodbye before heading out the door. I went down to my corvette and drove to work feeling it was going be another tiresome day of work.

(Juvia's POV) I tried to focus on work but my mind kept wandering off to something different. I always dreamed of how I would get married, I would have a big wedding with all my friends there supporting me like I supported groom would whisper sweet nothing in my ears until we kissed and then I would be whisked away to a beautiful honeymoon house by the sea. However every time I thought about what my wedding would be like I would get a little depressed. I just wanted to meet a guy who loved me for everything I was and not just my looks.I was always the Single friend that usually ended up as the main babysitter of everyone's kids. Being so busy at work didn't leave me much free time and I was hard to meet people with that busy schedule. I sighed as I watched the children dance, they were so innocent at that age there wasn't much they had to worry about. I smiled as I saw the children playing around with each other, I was going to have to live like this for a while but a least I had my students to cheer me up.

(Meanwhile later at the bar) (Gray's POV) today seemed like a slow day so far, all that happened was a guy had to be taken out for being crazy drunk and some dudes got in an argument over a football game. I yawned as another customer asked for a refill, I looked over to see someone I haven't seen in a while. The guy had dark blue hair and dark brown eyes "Jellal what are you doing here so early" I said walking over to him. He looked up at me smiling before saying "I'm just relaxing before the party starts, me and my band finished our gig early so I decided to pay you a visit". 'So you're getting married to Ezra huh" I said pouring him his favorite bland of Whiskey. "Yeah I can't imagine living my life without her in it so I decided to seal to deal" he said in his laid back tone. "Why everyone around me getting married is and having families what could be so good about basically locking down your life" I said sighing. "I'm still surprised you don't have at least a girlfriend you should mingle more man" he said taking a sip of his drink. "Dating isn't my thing I rather stay single then get caught up in the drama that is dating" I said cleaning off a cup. Jellal sighed shaking his head "I just think you haven't found the right girl yet that's all" he said chuckling a little. I just shrugged and continued to dry off the cup in my hand. "I don't know what happened to you in Italy but I think you should at least try dating someone for a while before you swear off dating for good" he said standing up. "I'm gonna go pick up Ezra take care of yourself Man" he said waving at me before he turned and left. 'Try dating someone for a while before I swear dating for good huh, I guess I'll give it a shot not that it will work out' I thought as I went to serve the other customers.

(Hours later)(Juvia's POV) today was a simple day, the students all did wonderful so I didn't have any issues. When I just clocked out I looked at the time and saw I was 10 minutes late for Ezra's party. I just got in my car when I got a call from Lucy. I answered and she said "hey Juvia I'm sorry to ask you this but can you pick Luna up from the daycare I'm struck in traffic and I know your studio is just down the street from her daycare". "Yeah sure it's not a problem at all I'm dropping her off at Romeo's place right" I said starting up my car. "Yeah thanks a lot Juvia I was worried how I was going get Luna" she said I knew she was relived from her tone. "Ok goodbye I'll see you at the party" she said before she hung up. I closed the phone and drove to Luna's daycare. When I got there I saw parents walking out with their children. When I got inside I saw Luna playing with another little girl on the indoor playground they had. When I told the lady who I was she called over Luna immediately. When Luna saw me she ran to me saying "Juvia".

I hugged her and grabbed her hand as we walked out the daycare. I put her in her extra car seat that Lucy gave me some time ago and drove off to Romeo's Apartment. When I got there I heard other children while standing at the door, Romeo opened the door to reveal Luna wasn't the only kid he had to take care of today. I wasn't surprised being that Romeo was 18 and had the day off from his part time job he and his girlfriend Wendy (who was actually going to the party) was everyone's best choice for a babysitter. I gave him the sleeping Luna (she fell asleep on the drive) and told him good luck before I left. As soon as I got to my car I rushed home to take a quick shower and get dressed. I decided to wear a Velvet dress with a black sleeves and black belt with velvet heels. I put my hair in a curled ponytail and grabbed my velvet cutch purse with my camera inside and went out the door. When I got to the bar I saw mostly everyone was there, I parked and got out. When I stepped in the bar I was immediately greeted by Ezra who hugged me extra tight saying"Juvia there you are I'm glad you could make it". "Yeah I got out of work a later late and then I had to do an errand but I'm here" I said smiling. I looked around to see who had all came so far.

My brother and Levy were here so were Loke (Lucy's brother) and Aries. Lucy just got here with Natsu and they were heading to greet Ezra .Elfman and Evergreen were chatting with Mira and her hubby Laxus. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I then spotted someone over by the bar that looked familiar. When I got closer I saw it was Wendy who was talking to I guess a friend of hers. I was shocked when I saw someone I didn't expect to see. It was him the guy from that rainy day two weeks ago. By the looks of it he was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. (Gray's POV) I couldn't believe that girl was here, it was too much strange that we ended up in the same bar. She walked towards me still a little shocked but I couldn't blame her I did say we were never gonna see each other again. She sat on a stool in front of me and said "so we meet again ". "Yeah I wasn't expecting you to be here" I said calmly, she looked just as nervous as she did that day. I don't know why but I felt my heartbeat speed up a little as I looked at her face. She was looking down embarrassed. "Well the bride is one of my best friends and I'm a bridesmaid so I have to be here for her" she said looking back up at me. I just sighed and continued to wipe off the bar counter. All a sudden I saw Lucy head over here with a smirk on her face that can't be good. "Hey Juvia thanks for picking up Luna for me it was a big help" she said to the girl named Juvia who smiled and said "you're welcome it wasn't too much trouble". Lucy winked at Juvia before saying "hey Juvia I haven't introduced you to an old friend of mine".

'Man I forgot she's just like Medley' I thought as Lucy grabbed Juvia and pointed to me. "This is Gray Fullbuster, he's been friends with us since elementary school, and he left after middle school to go to high school in his hometown in Italy" Topez said smiling big. "Gray this is Juvia Lockser my best friend from High school" she said as Juvia looked away shyly. "We have met before Lucy remember that boy I told you about" Juvia whispered to her but I heard them clearly. Lucy instantly smiled and said "hey Juvia can you get something from my car for me, here's the keys".Juvia nodded taking the keys before leaving.

Once she was out of sight, Lucy turned back to me still smiling "so I heard you hugged Juvia to keep her warm, that's so unlike you Gray" she said as I poured her a drink. "She could have gotten sick so I decided to help her out since neither one of us had jackets" I explained to her simply. She sighed saying "you really should go for Juvia, she's a lovey girl I'm sure you would like her", yet another person was trying to set me up with someone. "Lucy I'm going at my own pace so I don't think I'll start dating right off the bat" I said calmly. "yeah I know but I'm just saying ,just give her a shot ,talk to her a little bit then if you tell me you don't like her I'll back off ok" Lucy said just before Juvia came back.

"Yeah I'll think about it" I said as Lucy got up to leave. Juvia walked over to me sitting down on one of the stools like before. "I'm sorry about Lucy she's always been the matchmaker type since we were in high school" She said blushing a little. I nodded and said "do you want me to get you anything". "No thanks I'm fine with just eating this cake" she said showing me her plate with a slice of cake. "So how did you meet everyone back before you moved" she asked taking a huge bite of her cake slice. "Well I..." we ended up talking for a while she had eaten 5 slices of cake since we started talking. Everything was going well until she suddenly asked me "so what do you think about Dating and Marriage". I frowned that wasn't a good topic for me, so being the honest person I am I said "I don't care for it, I think it's a trap making people think they're happy when they're actually losing their freedom". She frowned and said "I don't think marriage is that bad, if you love someone deep enough nothing else matters, you'll understand that when you get married one day".

I sighed in annoyance as I said "I don't want to get married or date someone at all, I'd rather be single then tie my life down for someone who will probably cheat on me in the end". She looked a little angry as she said "I happen to think Marriage is Romantic and that everyone can find their soulmate someday". "You're living in a fantasy world then because Marriage is in no way Romantic and if anyone thinks it is then I pity them" I said bluntly. She stood up and said "then I guess I should just leave then since we don't share the same views on dating and Marriage as I thought". "Whatever just leave already if it affects you that much, but it's the truth so I'm not changing my mind" I said calmly and a picked up a cup and dried it off. "Goodbye then" she said angrily before walking off. I closed my eyes thinking about what just happened 'that took a quick turn for the worse' I thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Expect for the earlier incident the evening was going smoothly. I would glance at Juvia from time to time in the corner of my eye, she was either talking to friends or just sitting down eating cake. Everything seemed normal but I started to notice that Juvia's movements were starting to slow and she looked really sluggish after a while.

Before I knew it she had fallen over with her face flushed and, I made the conclusion that she was drunk but I was trying to figure out how. I walked from around the counter and walked to the cake that was brought for the party. I got a piece and took a little bite and immediately tasted the alcohol in it. It wasn't uncommon for adult parties to have cakes and some foods with Alcohol in it, but this cake had strong alcohol in it if you each too many pieces then you would get extremely drunk easily. I shook my head as I walked over to her and picked her up to put her on the chair. Lucy walked over to me and said "Hey Ezra said we're about to wrap up the party and I wanted to ask you if you could take Juvia to your house for the would feel less worried if she was with somebody then if she was alone". I sighed but agreed knowing she had a good reason for it. I waited until everyone was gone and locked up the bar before taking Juvia to my car and buckling her in then I drove home.

When I got to my apartment I unlocked the door and sat her on the couch, before I walked into my room to take a nice long shower. While I was in the shower I thought about everything that happened today, I saw an old friend of mine, got yelled at by a strange girl then had to take said girl back to my house for the night. I got out of the shower and went to go check on the girl. When I walked into my living room I saw my couch was empty and I heard noises in my kitchen. I walked into my kitchen seeing the girl, Juvia looking through my fridge. She had apparently took off her dress and had put one of my shirts on when I was in the shower. I had to look away really quickly seeing she was only wearing my shirt and no pants bending down to get something out the fridge. She stood up straight and looked at me holding a carton of orange juice. She drunk some of the juice before putting the carton back and grabbing my arm. "So you're the guy who took me home thank you so much" she said really cheerfully.

"This is my house and can you please let go of my arm" I said, I knew she was still really drunk so I needed to get her asleep before something happened. She didn't let go and actually held it tighter pressing her chest against it. I broke away from her and said "you need to go to sleep". She frowned pouting her lips as she said "but I want to play with you". She was delusional from all the alcohol, I needed to end this soon. "No you need to go to sleep" I said as she kept pouting. I looked away as she was bending front enough for me to see her breast. I looked away trying to keep my cool, she suddenly got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. As I walked us over to the couch she pushed me down on the couch smirking. "What are you doing" I said shocked. She then put her hands under my shirt and rubbed her hands all over my chest. "You have a nice body Mister Stranger" she said still smirking as she started to lift up my shirt. I grabbed her hands to stop her and tried to sit up back she had I pinned down. "Stop this you're not thinking straight, this is just the alcohol talking" I said as she frowned. "But I just want to thank you for all the things you've done for me" she said pouting looking like a child who had its toy taken.

Lemon starts:

"No now get off of me" I said squirming to get up. She stayed put and started to rub herself on me. I was going to stop her when I suddenly felt my hands being restricted. I looked to see she had found some handcuffs (I don't know how this got there) and had locked my hands to the couch. I tried to loosen them but nothing worked, I looked back to the girl on top of had her smirk back as she looked at me victorious. "Now you can't stop me from giving you my reward for taking care of me" she said as she started to rub her hands over my chest again. She ripped off my shirt (surprisingly) and laid her head on my chest hugging me tight. I frowned 'this isn't good, I need to stop this before it gets out of hand' I thought. She stoked my face and looked me straight in the eyes, I could see the lust swimming in her golden eyes.

She started to kiss my jawline then she started to kiss downwards. I held in a groan as she nibbled at my collarbone. 'Fuck my body's starting to react to her touches' I thought holding in another groan as she bit at my nipples sucking hard on them, making them harden. I took a deep breathe trying to compose myself but failing miserably as she continued her kissing until she got to the waistline of my pants. She unbuckled my belt and started to pull off my pants, I tried force my legs into the couch so she couldn't take off my pants but it didn't work. I fought harder against the cuffs as she stared at the bump in my boxers that had gotten larger from her earlier touches. "Stop you'll regret this, you don't want this" I said trying to reason with her. "Hmm I wonder what would happen if I did this..."she said before she poked at the bump. I growled at the feeling of pleasure I got from her touch. She giggled at my reaction and poked at me again, "stop please..."I said panting a little. Her touches were feeling too good, I haven't felt like this since I was with my last girlfriend. She was grabbing and squeezing hard making me feel like I was in heaven. I felt my release building up as she continued, I gasped when I felt her pull down my black boxers. I gritted my teeth when I felt the cool air hit my stared at it for a while before saying "you're so huge Mister Stranger, I can barely even feel my whole hand around you". I shivered as she blew over the tip, she giggled and started to wrap both of her hands around my cock rubbing up and down slowly. I felt too good to struggle agasint the cuffs anymore, my mind going blank with lust. As she started to speed up I couldn't stop groaning as my release drew closer, this girl was too good at this.I briefly wondered where she learned this stuff but lost my thoughts when she put her mouth on my cock sucking tightly. The more she sucked the closer I got to my release, I kept building until I couldn't hold it back anymore and cummed hard seeing bright lights behind my I was coming down from my high I felt her get off of me and opened my eyes to see she was taking off the shirt she was wearing. I felt my arousal increase as I stared at her beautiful body, she wasn't too chubby but she also wasn't extremely skinny. She had average breasts and an ample butt, she was had a curves in all the right places it was perfect was starting to feel really lucky she tied me up. After she finished taking off the rest of her clothes she climbed back on me grinding against my hips.

I watched her as she lined up our hips and took a deep breathe before she went down on me.i groaned 'Shit she's so tight' I thought as she started to move slowly at first then after she was comfortable she went faster. It felt so good to be inside her, her insides squeezed me the right way .I tried to control my breath as I heard her say "this feels so good". I looked up to see she had a blissful look on her face. Damn it made my ego grow to know that I was making her feel like this. I knew she was close by the how her insides squeezed me tightly as I thrusted up harder. We kept going for what seemed like an hour before I felt her released and heard her scream at the top and her lungs. I didn't released yet so I kept going until I released for the second time that night and she released for the third time. She fell down on my chest panting and I took deep breaths to calm my wildly beating heart. I saw that she fell asleep, when I looked at her up close she actually looked a little cute sleeping like that. I slowly fell asleep thinking 'I'm going to be in trouble tomorrow'.

(Juvia's POV) I woke up feeling refreshed, I tried to recall what happened last night but drew a blank. I felt around and felt like I was on something hard but kind of soft. I lifted up my head and saw I was on some guy's chest. When I looked at his face closer I saw it was actually the boy from yesterday. I hit him in the head and he groaned waking up as he said "that's not the way I wanted to be woken up". He noticed that I was looking at him angry, "why am I at your apartment and why are you handcuffed" I said gearing up to hit him again. "I'll tell you when you get these handcuffs off of me" he said annoyed. I frowned but then I saw he was staring at me smirking. I was confused until I looked down and saw I was completely naked. I shrieked and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to me. "You pervert don't look at me" I said blushing as he chuckled a little.

I found the keys to the handcuffs and let him out. He sat up and stretched and I shrieked again seeing he had his boxers down. "The bathroom is over there if you want to put some clothes on" he said yawning and walking to what I guessed was his room. I got up quickly and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and blushed thinking about what I saw. 'What am I going to do' I thought as I stood in the shower. I closed my eyes as I relaxed my mind, when I was finished I walked out and instantly smelled something delicious. The guy walked out of the kitchen with two plates and put them on the table. "I thought you would hungry so I made pancakes" he said calmly sitting down. I sat down saying "thank you" before I took a bite of the food. It was good he must have had lessons when he was younger, I looked down blushing a little. "So what happened last night anyway" I asked looking back up at him. He sighed and said "well you got drunk last night and Lucy didn't want you to be home alone so she asked me to take you to my house".

He was keeping something from me because he looked around from me when he finished. "Then how did I end up naked and why were you cuffed to the couch" I asked looked at him hard. "You kind of handcuffed me and raped me" he said still looking away from me. I blushed extremely hard when I heard what he said, "I did what" I said shocked. "I tried to stop me but you want 'pay me back' for all the things I did for you" he said getting up taking his dirty plate to the sink. 'I raped him against his own will but why is he being so nice to me' I thought covering my face as I felt I was going to die from embarrassment. "So what does that make us" I asked, he shrugged "I don't know". "We could try dating just to see how it will turn out" I said very nervous, I remembered how he said he didn't like dating or Marriage"I guess I'll give it a shot just for now" he said smirking at me. My heart jumped for joy at his response, everything was gonna be different. I'll make him see how good dating can be then things won't be so bad anymore. I thought that I could be that happy forever but I was wrong cause I had a lot of heartbreak and drama ahead of me.(the be continued in part 4)


	4. Chapter 4

(my original version of this story has my original characters and is a little different,I have that version posted on my Wattpad account)(this is going to be a little alternated from my other version of this story cause I feel it's too is part 4 of the raindrops series, Gray and Juvia have started dating and everything seems good but Gray still doubts Juvia's feelings for him. That's not all the couple has some hard times ahead of them when a misunderstanding turns to a breakup and the reappearance of an Ex) waking up sighing I thought about the past 9 months. After the one night stand I had with Gray we decided to get to know each other better. We met up at the local coffee shop for a month talking about our lives until we decided to try dating. We had been dating for 8 months without a lot of issues. I felt he was still keeping some parts about his past secret but I know he'll open up to me fully one day. Anyway back to present time: I was supposed to be meeting up with all the girls today for dress fitting, Ezra's wedding was in 2 months.

I got out of bed and walked in the bathroom to take a shower, after the shower I made myself some breakfast and fed Lala then I was out the day. Today was a Saturday so I didn't have work, I didn't feel rushed today as I took my time driving to the dress store. When I stepped into the store I saw all the girls waiting for me, even Levy who had just had her new baby girl Yuki just 4 weeks ago. As we got fitted for our dresses, Lucy asked me with a sly look on her face "So how things with Gray, have you got to third base yet".I blushed at the question as I wasn't too confident talking about my sex life. "Well I can't say but we are getting along very well" I said holding my hands on my face to cool my heated cheeks. Lucy laughed as I blushed further knowing she was probably thinking something dirty. "Come on Lucy can we just drop the subject please" I said looking away from her really came up to us smiling softly before saying "Lucy are you teasing Little Juvia again". Lucy shrugged and said "guilty as charged, but hey I just can't help it she just so cute when she's embarrassed". She hugged me tight and rubbed my hair like I was some kind of baby. I never minded too much that Lucy would treat me like this she was like the big sister I always circle of friends were all like family to me that's why we always stay in touch and hang out when we can. Of course it wasn't like my actual family was bad I love my big brother, mother and aunt dearly.

I am still very close to my big brother even though he's got a wife and two adorable kids. During our 8 months of dating I still was able to find out about Gray's family life. He had told me that he didn't get along with his parents that well and was always fighting with them. He said that his parents were always extra strict on him and continually pressured him to be the best. I remember when he first told me about everything. *Flashback*I was laying on his chest on his couch just enjoying the calm. When I suddenly wondered about something so I decided to ask him, what I was thinking "hey where don't I ever see any pictures of you and Meldey's parents hanging up around the house" I asked lifting my head up to stare him in the eyes. He looked away from me like he was in deep thought, then he looked back at me before sighing. "Well to tell you the truth I never really got along with my folks" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Even so that still doesn't explain why you don't keep any pictures of them" I said snuggling into his chest.

"Ever since I could talk and walk my parents drilled their expectations into me, they said that I had to be the best to take over the family company one day. He said I could saw the pain in his eyes at the memories of his past. Never the less he still continued on with his story as he said "after a while I got bored of school and started to stop doing my school work, I even quit playing the piano. I felt like my life had lost meaning to it but that was before Meldey was born. After she was born, she was basically my parent's dream child." I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it as he continued to talk saying "she was everything they wanted and more, she was smart and very talented at pretty much every parents always compared me to her and yelled at me for not being like her. Even though she was the one they liked best I still didn't have any resentment for her. She partially idolized me and hated when our parents would arguing with me and yell at me for my failure." I frowned hearing about how his parents basically verbally abused him. Just what kind of parents would force their children to be the best at everything? "one day I couldn't take the fighting even more and decided to run away from begged me to let her go with me but I refused only to find out she sneak and came we came back to Japan where we previously lived and we have been living here ever since" he finished, I hugged him tight rubbing my face into his chest. "I glad you ran away to Japan because I wouldn't have met you if you stayed in Italy". I said still hugging him. He tried to play it off but I saw him smile a small at my words.*Flashback Ends*

After that day I felt like I got a little closer to Gray that day. He still seemed a bit standoff like but I could live with that cause that was just who he was. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a buzzing sound, I quickly fished out my cell phone from me purse to see Gray was calling me. I immediately answered excitedly say "hello", he told me that he might be late for our lunch date today cause he was trying on suits with the guys. We talked for a while before, he said 'goodbye' and I hung up. When I got out of the dressing room the girls swarmed me asking "what was that about". I blushed and reassured them it was just my boyfriend letting me know he was gonna be late. They squealed and started to talk about their own loved ones, and before I knew it, it was already time to go on my lunch date.

I quickly excused myself telling all the girls goodbye, before I headed to my car and drove to the restaurant we were supposed to meet up at. I parked and went in to find seats for me and Gray, I couldn't wait to see him today.(Meanwhile with Gray)(Gray's POV)I woke up that morning feeling more restless then before I went to sleep. Lately I had been having trouble sleeping and with what little sleep I got I always seemed to help crazy dreams of my past. When I got out of bed I looked at the picture me and Juvia's took on our first date. We went to an Amusement park that day and she acted like a kid in a candy store the whole time we were there. I thought it would make her happy to go knowing, how she told me she hadn't been since her father died. Thinking back about it now I had to admit it was really fun seeing her eyes sparkle with amazement at everything she saw.

'But it's not like it's gonna last' I thought as I walked into the bathroom. Even with all the dates we had together I was still doubtful it would last long. My past relationship was still on my mind, my old girlfriend hurt me deeply that I still had deep scars after almost two years of being apart. She was the reason I closed my heart off from people. But slowly the more I went out with Juvia the more the ice around my heart seemed to melt.

After I took my shower I got dressed and headed off to my car to go to the suit store. I was one of Jellal's best men so I needed a good suit for the wedding. It was good thing today was Saturday I didn't want do this then have to go to work later on. When I got to the place I saw the guys were already getting fitted. I greeted them and started to get fitted in different suit. About half an hour later Natsu walked up to me calmly and asked "so how are things with Juvia". "It's going good so far, I'm actually going to meet her later" I said adjusting the tie I was wearing. "that's good to hear, I'm glad you got someone as good as Juvia to date, but all I got to say is don't ruin it doing something stupid" he said sighing, I heard how serious he was from his tone. "Don't worry dude, I doubt that would happen anything soon" I said shrugging him off, I decided to call Juvia seeing how long this was taking I probably was gonna be late. I sighed after I got off the phone with her at least I knew she would calm my nerves just a bit.

I still remember that one time she took care of me when I was sick.*Flashback*I had just came home from work feeling very hot. My mind felt really hazed and I couldn't really see straight. I heard Juvia's voice before I completely passed out. When I woke up I still felt hot but I realized I was on my couch with a blanket over me.I heard voices that I easily recognized as Medley and Juvia, they seemed to be talking about me. I tried to sit up but my body felt too heavy, I heard a door close and Juvia walked to my side. I tried to sit up again but this time Juvia put her hand on my hand and looked me in the eyes saying "please don't try to sit up, just lay back and relax". I saw the worry in her eyes as she begged me to take it easy. I just laid back and took a deep breath, she smiled softly at me then got up to get something."What happened" I asked as she came back and put something cold and wet on my head. "well Medley told me that you collapsed on the floor, so she called me and we put you on the seems you came down with a fever from all the working you have been doing recently" she said as she stirred something in a bowl. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble you probably had better things to do then taking care of me you really don't have to" I said groaning in discomfort. She shook her head immediately at my words and said "No, No I was just sitting at home doing nothing also its never trouble taking care of my boyfriend, remember you're my wonderful boyfriend It brings me joy to take care of you". She grabbed my face and stared my straight in the eyes saying "you shouldn't think of yourself as a burden on people because I think its awesome spending time with you even if you're sick so please let me just take care of you.". Looking in her deep Blue eyes I quickly looked away feeling a bit embarrassed 'damn this girl and her irresistible charm, it's not fair to the world' I thought.

I noticed that she had a bowl in her hand with what I guessed was some kind of porridge in it. "So what's the porridge for" I asked laying back looking up at the ceiling. She snapped out of the trance she was in and said "oh this is for you, in our culture rice porridge is one of the best things to eat when you're sick". She handed me the bowl smiling brightly, she sat there waiting for me to eat the porridge. The phone suddenly rang and she got up to get it. I took one bite and instantly felt relaxed, the flavor was almost completely gone and I guessed the brown pieces were cooked pieces of meat. I was just about to take another bite, when Juvia suddenly came back. She sat back on the side of me waiting patiently for me to eat was only wearing one of my shirts which was really big on her but looked sexy 'Shit, just be a nice boyfriend' I thought and took another bite. "Mm good" I said straining to not look at her boobs. I managed eat the whole thing without getting a boner surprisingly. She smiled and got up then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Good then I got some more for you" she said walking away, I breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

The next morning when I woke up I saw she was sleeping on my lap, I rubbed her hair then I got up quietly. Feeling much better I decided to make breakfast for the two of us, I guessed Meldey had another sleepover with one of her friends. A couple minutes later I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned my head to see Juvia hugging me tight with her head on my shoulder. "What are you making it smells good" she said snuggling up into my back. "Just on two cheese and bacon omelets with grilled onions" I said as I flipped over the omelet. "Awesome I'll go set up the table" she said letting go of me heading over to the table. I turned off the stove and put the omelets on two plates and walked over to the table. We ate in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.*Flashback Ends*

Whenever I thought back to that day I couldn't help but smile a little. Even though her cooking was awesome I still was tempted by her body which put stress on me to not touch her. I wasn't too good with girls and their"assets", it always made me nervous. Looking at my watch I saw how late I was for our lunch date, I quickly said goodbye to the others and headed to my car. When I got to the place I saw her sitting at the window, she was just drinking her drink she had order alone. I was about to walk in when I saw her suddenly talking to a man I didn't recognize. They looked really close and looked like they had a deep bond. When he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, I finally had enough and decided to storm in.I walked up to the table and said to Juvia who looked shocked at my sudden arrive "so I come late and you decide to chat it up with some random guy". She looked over at the guy before she looked back at me and said "it's not like that he's actually my...". "Your what" I said cutting her off. " said but I cut her off again. "Save it I don't even want to know, I'm leaving" I said turning to leave but then I felt someone grab my sleeve. I turned around to see Juvia holding my sleeve tightly as she looked up at me and said "Just let me explain myself it's not what you think, can we just talk about this at your place". I felt so angry that I jerked my arm away and said "No, I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place, all you women are the same, and you use men for your playthings". "That's not true I really love being with you, I'm not like that at all" she said sounding like she was gonna cry. "How am I supposed to believe you after I see you with another man" I said I could feel my blood was just like that other time, it was all happening again.

"But it's not what you think just let me explain" she said grabbing my sleeve again, "just let me go, I can't deal with this Bullshit any longer, We're though" I said jerk my arm away again then I turned to leave again. "You can't say our 8 months together meant nothing to you" she said then stood up with tears in her eyes and yelled "you can't say that you didn't like it when we just spent time to together". I looked at her out and the corner of my eye and said in a deep tone "no I was just wasting time with you, this is the reason I don't trust people because all they do is just betray you in the end". I then walked out the restaurant and went to my car driving to my apartment. When I got in the apartment I punched the wall hard saying "Fuck", then I went to my room and laid down. Before I closed my eyes, I thought of our relationship 'they always acted so sweet at first but they were really using people.' I thought. 'Just like her' I thought before closing my eyes. In my dream I saw memories from the past back in high school.

*Flashback*: I had just moved into my new house in Italy and I was sitting on the porch in front of our house super bored. The moving trunk was supposed to come today but they said they got held up back in Japan. Suddenly a girl with dark blonde hair and light green came up to me smiling. "Hi I'm Mary, I live across the street what's your name" she said smiling brightly. I groaned in annoyance I wasn't really in the mood for talking. "Gray" I replied looking up at her. She was a short looking girl with skinny arms and long legs. "Nice to meet Gray, I hope we can be friends" she said sitting down next to me. "So where are you and your family from" she asked very excited. The common question when you move somewhere else. "I lived in Japan" I said closing my eyes as I thought of my childhood. "Really! what kind of stuff did you do in Japan" she asked her eyes shining with excitement. "Well I used to go to festivals with my friends and play games, we would catch fireflies some days in the summer and..."and just like that I started to talk to her about all kind of stuff. We became friends after that, always spending time with each other. I eventually came to love her dearly, I found out she felt the same way for me on my 15th birthday.

We started dating after that and I thought we were gonna be that way for a long time but I was wrong. It started our junior year when she didn't hang out with me that much at school anymore. Then when it was winter break she didn't say anything to me the entire break. I saw that we were becoming more distant as the year went on. My other friends would tell me that they saw her telling to a guy that looked like Lyon(my best friend at the time) after her class and they would go off alone during lunch. I don't believe them and kept hanging out with the two not noticing that they were hiding from wasn't until a summer party that I finally found out the truth. I was looking for Mary and decided to see if she had left without telling me. When I walked inside the house I heard noises coming from the kitchen and walked to the kitchen to see what was happening. That was when I found Mary and Lyon kissing leaning on the counter. I quickly stepped out and walked to my room in a daze. I didn't leave my room all night, I just sat on my bed looking into space with the heat turned off. I didn't feel anything it was as if my body and mind had lost all came in late that night and said "why is it so cold in here, are you trying to catch a cold Gray". I said nothing as I still sat on my bed only acknowledging her voice for a moment.

She saw my blank stare and immediately ran to my side, she held my hand as I said "why,Medley why does my heart hurt so much, I shouldn't be hurting like this our relationship wasn't that deep right". She said nothing as she held my hand tighter, she then looked up at me and said "its ok Gray just let it out nobody will judge you, its ok to feel hurt".I felt wetness on my cheeks and felt one of my cheeks, I looked at my hand seeing that I was hugged me close as I cried my eyes out all night. For the next couple of weeks I avoided everyone and said nothing in my classes, I didn't even smile. I had many missed calls and texts from Mary and Lyon apologizing asking for forgiveness but I ignored them the start of my senior year I was a completely different parents who were always strict on me since childhood become even eventually got to the point that I couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away from home.*Flashback Ends* that was how I got to this point now, Mary's cheating was still on my mind even to this day. I guess I wasn't meant to find love it was better to be alone, so why did I feel so restless...

(Juvia's POV) after the breakup I just felt frozen I couldn't move. I had to be taken home by my older brother because I couldn't even drive with my legs feeling so weak. I loved him too much that the breakup shocked me out of my wasn't until I felt Lucy's arms(who was called by Gajeel) around me that I felt the dam break and I cried hard as she rubbed my hair soothingly. I cried for what seemed like hours before I finally felt the tears start to fade. I told Lucy everything that happened and had to calm her down when she threatened to castrate Gray for dumping me. "I'll be ok now thanks to you Lucy" I said smiling a little. "That's good but Gray still needs to pay for hurting your feelings, I don't know why he reacted that way, I'm pretty sure he didn't act that way when we were kids" Lucy said laying back. "I'm sure Meldey would know "I said getting up and walking into the kitchen. 'I didn't know how I was going to face him at the wedding now' I thought as I poured the water into the kettle.

Lucy and I talked for a long time before she had to go home. I said goodbye to her and she was out the door and into her car. I watched her drive off then closed the door and walked into to my room. I collapsed on my bed and looked at a picture of me and Gray kissing that was sitting on a nightstand. I remember when we took it, I was just sitting on his couch as he napped on the other side of the couch. I was bored and decided to play around with Gray a bit. I crawled up his body and approached his face, I touched his face only for him to wake up and grab my face as I tried to pull away .he smirked at me and said "if you wanted to kiss you could've just asked" then he kissed me. My phone camera accidently came on and it took a picture of me and Gray kissing. I smiled at the memory he was so sly back then always smirking at times. But now we weren't together anymore and we couldn't have moments like that anymore. Just the thought of not being able to kiss him or hug him anymore made me want to cry again. I went to sleep thinking of all the moments we had together, he was the only guy I imagined marrying and now we're apart.

(Gray's POV) when I woke up the next morning I went into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. Meldey had slept over at a friend's house last night after studying for the mid-terms. Everything seemed calm until I heard the front door slam open then close hard. Meldey walked into the house extremely mad, she grabbed my collar and pulling me up. "You idiot, you're the biggest idiot I ever met" she said with fire burning in her eyes. I looked away from her as she continued to yell at me, so I'm guessing she found out about the breakup. "Juvia was a good girl, why did you do that to her"Meldey said gripping my collar tighter. She then let me go and turned away to leave "hey where are you going" I asked. "To Juvia's apartment" she replied before going out the door. I sat on the floor looking into space 'even Medley's mad at me' I thought looking at picture of Juvia and me at a waterpark. 'Gray! Come on let's go swimming' Juvia said smiling at me brightly, in my head as I thought of the memory. 'What do I do Mom' I thought as I fondly thought of my mother who would usually help me in these situations. That thought shocked me as I hadn't thought of my parents fondly in years. 'I must really be depressed then' I thought as I laid back on the couch

(Juvia's POV) I heard a knock on my door and opened the door to see Meldey standing there. She had a sad little smile as she asked to come in. once she got inside and sat on the couch she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about my Idiot big brother, he let his old feelings get the best of him" she said frowning. "Hey it's ok I..."I said but she cut me off saying "no my brother made a horrible decision based on his experience with his ex-girlfriend". I decided to get us some cups of tea so I got up and went to the kitchen. When I came back I saw Meldey was looking at the picture of me and Gray that was sitting on the table. When I handed her a cup she thanked me and took a sip before she sighed and said "my brother has always kept to himself ever since we were kids. I was always the one who would do the talking while he just would just listen. He only started to open up more after he met Natsu and the others. As you know our parents were very strict on him since we were younger so he didn't get to do a lot of normal kid things back then." I nodded and took a sip of my tea as she looked at the cup in her hand.

She then continued "when we moved to Italy he wasn't very talkative until he met Mary. She was my brother's first friend in Italy they used to get along so well. They always used to hang out so it wasn't surprising that they would start dating. I knew my brother was happy with her and would have done anything for her. That was one of the main reasons he didn't believe his other friends when they said she was cheating on him with his best friend Lyon. He only accepted it when he saw her kissing him in our was a different person after that and I had always been worry about since. He probably reacted that way because he thought you were just like Mary." I looked down sadly as I tried to imagine his childhood and the pain of his breakup. "I glad to know about his past but I think I shouldn't get back with him right now because he probably wants space right now anyway" I said as I put down my cup sighing a little.

"Well I guess you're right, I'm gonna go now take care of yourself Juvia-Chan" she said getting up and walking out the door. "Bye Meldey thank you" I said before she stepped out. I sighed again and laid back on the couch thinking about everything that just happened, Gray must have loved that Mary girl a lot to change his personality so much after breaking up with her. I decided to get up and get dressed for a walk made Lala's food was out and went out the door. I walked down the sidewalk just looking at different stores and people. I saw a flower shop with the sign reading 'Mary's flowers'. There was a woman outside positioning the flowers, she saw me looking and smiled at me as she said "hello are you here to buy some flowers". I shook my head and said "no I'm just passing by and just wanted to look at some of them" I wondered if it was just my sense but I felt this was the girl from Gray's past. "Well come inside I'll show you what we have" she said smiling brightly. I followed her inside and looked around the store at all the different flowers. She would explain to me the language of each flower with a happy smile. However when I got to two certain flowers she seemed to look sad as she spoke "these are a bouquet of white tulips and yellow roses, white means forgiveness so these are forgiveness flowers and yellow means friendship". "Hey Ms. Mary was it, I can't help but notice that looked a little sad what's wrong" I said looking at her worried. She looked down and sighed before she looked at me and said "well these were the type of flowers I wanted to give someone very important some years ago but he left before I could give them to him."

She sat down at the table by the window. After I sat down she continued her story "about some years ago I dated a guy who was very quiet and mysterious to me, we got along well but eventually I felt we were falling apart. That was when I met my future husband, he was the best friend of my old boyfriend so we had met a lot of times before. We had so much in common and eventually fell deeply in love with each other. I tried to deny those feelings because I was still in a relationship with my ex at the time. I still had strong feelings for him but I didn't think it could work out, I didn't have the courage to tell him so I tried not to get caught. But eventually he found out and we not only broke up but he completely ignored me after that. When I finally got up the courage to talk to him I found he was gone" she stopped at looked out the window."His parents told me he and his younger sister had ran away, I was so upset and I hated myself for a long and my new boyfriend got married years later and now we have two beautiful children and this beautiful shop. However I do still feel troubled for not finding out if he forgave me or not. That's actually why I originally moved to Japan because I thought this would be the best place to look for him. But I still haven't found him yet I just hope I find him one day or at least before I die" she finished saying as she turned back to me smiling sadly. I fully understood the problem and figured out that this girl was the Mary from Gray's Past. "I'm positive you will meet him again one day" I said smiling at her brightly. I got and walked to the flowers she showed me and said "I'd like to buy a bouquet of some yellow roses". She smiled at me getting up as she said "that's a good choice, I'll ring that up for you". After I paid for the flowers I left the store waving back at her.

I felt happier after that encounter as I walked away I didn't know someone was watching I turned the corner I felt someone grab me, I turned around to see it was my older brother. "We got to talk" he said with an urgent look in his eyes. We ended up in a park sitting on a park bench, whenever I looked at my brother it seemed that he was troubled by something. After what seemed like hours he cleared his throat and said "I got a call this morning from Aunt Dina". "What did she tell you" I asked worried at his tone. "She said mother was admitted to the hospital earlier this week, the doctors say she has Alzheimer's and it's not getting much better, they want her family to come to remind about who they are" he said balling up his fists. I put a hand on his hand and squeezed it comforting him. "It's gonna be ok Gajeel mom's really strong she has been through worse" I said looking him in the eyes, I could see he was hurting. He was probably thinking back to when our father died, we were all broken from the loss but Gajeel blamed himself the most. It took him years to get over his guilt and if mom died it might just break him completely. "Anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to visit her, if you're not busy right now" he said calmly. I nodded and we walked to his car and drove to the hospital .when we got to our mother's room I saw her sitting in her bed looking out the window with a calm expression. When we came in her room she looked over at us and smiling as we approached the bed. "Oh Jiro you're back and looks like you brought someone" she said still smiling big even though she just addressed my older brother by our father's nickname. "Mom it's Gajeel remember, this is your daughter Juvia"she said I could tell he was upset by her mistaking him for our father wasn't hard being that he looked a lot like our father with his brown hair and dark golden eyes. "I have a daughter, well she does like a lot like my younger self" she said as she stared at me looking me up and down.

"Hi mom it's been a while since we talked I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch that much" I said holding her hand smiling softly at her. She blinked then she smiled I could see she remembered me. We talked for a while before Gajeel cleared his throat and said he was going to step out for a bit. When I turned back to my mom, she was looking out the window again. She then looked at me and said "how are things with your boyfriend Gray".I had talked to her about Gray from time to time but she never met him. I frowned as I remembered that me and Gray weren't together anymore, But I couldn't tell her that it would upset her so I decided to lie. "Oh we're doing really great" I said faking a small smile. She shook her head before grabbing my hand gently as she said "I know you're lying, what's really going on between you two". I sighed that was my mom alright you could never hide anything from her. "Well we broke up yesterday..."I told her the entire story and when I was finished she smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that but just because you broke up doesn't mean you have to give up on him" she said very determined. I could see the sparkle in her eyes as she talked. "Your father and I had some rough times before we had you and Gajeel but we still worked it out and everything turned for the best.

All I'm saying is if you really love him then you won't give up on him" she said as she closed her eyes thinking about our father who was in heaven now. I smiled as I thought of all the fun times me and Gray had together. I felt my spirits being lifted and I knew what I had to do. "Thanks mom your advice was really helpful but I have to go right now I'll come see you after work tomorrow" I said getting up fast, I had some way to go. I said goodbye to my brother and left to Erza's house. When I got there I rang the doorbell and she answered the door. "We need to talk, I got a flavor to ask you" I said as I came inside "sure ask away" she said shutting to door.

(Two months later)(Gray's POV)I yawned as I looked around at the other men, Jellal asked me to get to the wedding early so we could make sure everything was ready. I yawned again ,I haven't been getting a lot of sleep in the last two seemed that everything I would close my eyes I would just see Juvia's crying face which always made me uneasy. I hated seeing girls cry it was my biggest I adjusted my tie my thoughts seemed to wonder to Juvia wonder how she was doing I knew I was going to see her at the wedding unfortunately. Hopefully it won't get too awkward when we see each other. Jellal came up to me smiling "hey Gray we're about to get started so get in your position" he said as he slapped me on the back. I sighed and walked to me spot standing tall looking ahead me, let's get this over with.(Juvia's POV)I felt so nervous all day, I was going to a wedding where my ex-boyfriend was at. I loved Gajeel so much that I felt horrible for the last two months without him to love on. I decided to give him some space before I would see him again. Right now I was currently in the back room with the bride and all the bridesmaids getting ready. I frowned when doubt started to cloud up my head, what if he had a new girlfriend already. Lucy saw my distress and put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Everything's gonna be alright you just have to believe in yourself" she said smiling at me. I felt a little better so I decided to help the other girls get dressed. Erza and Lucy had comforted me and encouraged me a lot over the last two months so I knew I couldn't give up now.

When everybody was ready we got lined up, everyone walked down the aisle and took our spots then Erza came out with her she walked down the aisle I remembered what my older brother had said to me earlier that day 'just make sure if that Gray guy rejects you just call me and I'll beat him up for you nobody breaks my little sister's heart and gets away with it' he had said to me.i really hope it won't get to that point, my big brother was too overprotective of me. As the wedding went on I glanced over at Gray from time to time out of the corner of my eye. He looked tired but nothing seemed to have changed with him that much.

After the ceremony everyone went to the reception hall where we danced and just hung out. I saw Gray standing by the liquor table probably examining it and making sure no kids got any. I took a deep breath as I thought 'let's do this' before I walked to where he was. "Seems like you're always working "I joked when I walked up to him. He grunted and kept looking at the different beer and wine. "How have you been Gray".I asked calmly as I stared at Erza dancing with Jellal. He turned toward me and said "fine I guess" shrugging. What was I supposed to say to the man who broke up with me two months ago? After what seemed like 10 minutes I finally said "you know Gray I never stopped loving you, these last two months have been rough on me an I-" Just when I was about to speak again Gajeel came up to me. "Hey I need you for something can you come here" he said grabbing my hand. He was about to pull me when I felt another hand grab my other arm, I turned to see Gray holding my hand with a mad look on his face.

(Gray's POV) as I examined the alcohol on the table and I couldn't help but think about Juvia. She looked beautiful as in her bridesmaid's dress but I knew I shouldn't think of her like that, we weren't together anymore anyway. I shouldn't care about how she looks or who she talks to but for some reason I couldn't stop these feelings of envy and bitterness inside me. I continued to stare at the liquor until I heard a sweet voice that I admittedly longed to heard for a while. "Seems like you're always working Mr. Bartender" I heard her say. 'Just don't look at her and everything will be alright' I thought as I tried to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for her anymore. But I knew deep down inside I still loved her very much. "How have you been Gray" she asked me, shrugging I said "Fine I guess" but that was a lie. I hadn't been able to relax since we broke up. I didn't know what to say when she said "you know Gray I never stopped loving you these last two months have been rough on me and I-"she was suddenly cut off. The guy from the coffee shop had come up to her and said "hey I need you for something can you come here". I don't know why but I couldn't stop myself from getting was supposed to be the guy she was with now right? "She was talking to me" I said thinking 'what am I doing'. The guy looked at me angrily and said "why should I, she's not your property". Well he did have a point she had a right to think for herself. She looked at me and then back at the guy worried. He seemed to understand her feelings as I said "No she's not but I think she has a right to choose who she wants to talk to". I felt my blood boil when I saw him hold her hand tightly 'I need to stop I look like an idiot' I thought running my hand through my hair.

"I don't like you, you're the type of guy to get a girl's hopes up just to crush them" the guy said pulling Juvia behind him glaring at me furiously. I scoffed, what was this guy's problem it wasn't like he was her guardian or anything. Just before he was going to hit me Juiva grabbed his hands and said "stop it Gajeel it's not worth it". Why was she protecting him, he must be a very important person to her if she's acting like this. "Whatever I'm out of here- hey let go" I said but was stopped by the guy Gajeel who grabbed me angrily. "You bastard do you know what she went through because of you" he said before punching my in the face.

He was about to do more but Juvia stopped him, "please stop it I beg you" she said tears in her eyes. He dropped me and growled before he took a step back from me then Juvia came up to me. "Are you ok I'm sorry he did that to you my big brother tends to be so overprotective that he forgets to act his age" she said to me . well that explains why he... Wait did she say her brother. so this was the famous Gajeel I heard about. "you're Gajeel"I said surprised not really believing what I just heard. "my older brother I did introduce you to him once before you just don't remember"Juvia said causally. I gulped gearing for my life at his killer intent


	5. Chapter 5

in this version of my story Gray actually saw Juvia with Bora (her ex) at the café in the last chapter. not her brother like my characters do in my real version of (her brother for this story) is just reacting to Gray breaking up with Juvia)Did she just say her older brother. I suddenly understood the situation I was in her overprotective brother I knew she had an older brother named Gajeel but I never met him , I just heard a lot about him.I felt so nervous I had to find a way to keep him from hurting me. But I couldn't say anything as she stared at me innocently. She saw my look of surprise and regret and then said " how about we go talk somewhere more private ". I nodded softly and we were about to leave when Juvia's brother Gajeel came back and said stopping Juvia " why are you leaving with him, he put you through so much over the last two months ".

Juvia glanced at me then looked her brother in the eyes and said " Because I know it was a misunderstanding and I won't judge the man I love for acting on his past experience"."But Juvia"Gajeel said but was cut off by another voice. " Let them go Gajeel"the voice said and we turned to see a woman with long light blue hair and dark brown eyes. It was Levy I met her couple of times. She walked up to Gajeel and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Gajeel let them be they need to talk about some stuff" Levy said gently. I remembered briefly that Levy was Juvia's sister in-law. Gajeel sighed and said "Alright". I heard from Juvia that Levy always calms him down no matter what the grabbed my hand and we walked away to the outside garden. When we stopped by the mini pond Juvia sat on a bench next to it. She motioned me to sit next to her. I sat down and we stayed quiet for a while until I suddenly said clearing my throat " Juvia I'm sorry I-" she cut me off and said putting her hand on mine "you don't need to apologize to me I already forgave you a long time ago". " But I put you through so much sadness because I jumped to conclusions" I said looking away from feeling guilty. "You breaking up with me helped me come to a realization that I can't live without you. You are the love of my life I want to be with you forever" she said softly. "I broke up with you because I thought you were just like My ex,I'm not exactly the best at showing my feelings really well. But I do love you Juvia" I said looking her deep in her eyes.

"You know I'm actually glad Mary cheated on you, because if she didn't we would of never met, I would of never met the man I consider my soulmate, so I'm thankful to Mary" Juvia said putting her hand on my cheek. We leaned our foreheads on each other,our noses bumping. "Juvia,you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I almost lost you I'm such an idiot"I said holding her close to me. I felt as if I let go she disappear into the air. " Yes you kinda are an idiot when it comes to this ,but you're my idiot Gray and I wouldn't have you any other way" she said smiling as tears started to fill up in her eyes. " I'm so glad that I ran into you on that rainy day Juiva " I said as I then took her chin and kissed her on lips. The kiss was very passionate as Gray released all his stress from the last two months into the kiss. They kissed each other like they would die if they let go of each a while they broke for air. Panting a little she laid her head on my shoulder very happy. I smiled a little at her lightly flushed face. I felt complete holding her. It didn't matter what would come our way cause we loved each other and that was enough. We just sat enjoying each other's company.

(Meanwhile) (Normal POV)

Gajeel was anxious pacing back and forward Levy giggled at his worrying. "Gajeel calm down she's fine ,she's with Gray" Levy said. "But Levy the guy broke her heart ,I don't understand why she still loves" Gajeel said irritated. Levy shook her head and then stopped Gajeel looking him dead in his eyes. She then said "Gajeel , Juvia is 21 she's old enough to take care of herself, She loves Gray and Gray is a good guy,don't you want Juvia to be happy". Gajeel held his head down in defeat. " then come on let's enjoy this party before we have to pick up Jiro"Levy said grabbing Gajeel's hand pulling him to the dance floor and Everyone danced all night. Everyone was happy and all was right.(Juvia's POV)"And that's how I got with your father but it's not like you can understand me anyway"I said as I cradled my 6 month old baby boy Sliver. He blew spit bubbles at me and waving his arms excited. I smiled down at him and rubbed his black hair, his dark blue eyes shined with happiness. He looked just like his father, I knew his father was at work right now so we had some free time. "Come on let's go eat some lunch" I said taking Sliver to the kitchen. (End)

*BONUS*

(2 years earlier)

Juvia was leading Gray somewhere. They walked for some time until they got to a store that said ' Mary's Flower shop'. " what is this about Juvia why are we here" Gray said turning to look at Juvia. "You'll see just come on " she replied pulling him into the store. As they came in Juvia called out to the owner Mary who came out and greeted her. "Hello how have you bee-" she said but stopped when she saw Gray. She was left speechless and her eyes started to tear up. "Hey what's wrong Mary it got quiet all a sudden" Mary's husband Lyon said coming from the back. He stopped when he saw Gray as well. After a while Mary then said "Gray I never thought I would see you again" Lyon nodded in agreement. She was about to hug him but Gray held up a hand and stopped her. "The only reason I'm here is because Juvia wanted me to make up with you two that's all" Gray said with a stern glare. Mary put down her hands to her side and said "I wanted to see you to apologize I didn't mean to hurt you,I put you through so much I'm really sorry". She started to tear up at the memory of what she did Lyon comforted her and said " it's been a long time man how have you been". "Life has been rough a couple times but" Gray stopped and looked at Juvia then back at Lyon "but I'm OK now cause I have Juvia". Juvia smiled gently and said " Gray" he grabbed her hand and smiled a little.

"I'm actually glad you cheated on me Mary cause if you didn't would've met Juvia so thank you" Gray finished looking back at Mary. Mary wiped away and said smiling a little "I'm glad you found her"Lyon held her close. " Oh I forgot to formally introduce myself, Hello Mary and Lyon I'm Juvia Lobster, Gray's fiancé/former girlfriend "Gray said happily. Mary and Lyon were shocked as Mary said " So you're engaged". Juvia nodded and showed Mary the ring. "I didn't want Gray to have any past demons plaguing him on our wedding so I had him come see you both" Juvia said as Gray rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Juvia held Gray's arm beaming with happiness. "We will be leaving now we have some wedding planning to do, we can talk some more another time"Juvia said as She and Gray started heading to the door. Mary waved with a smile and Juvia smiled waving back as they left. Mary then said to Lyon " that was a crazy surprise "

The End

(I'm working on a bonus chapter right now so this isn't the last chapter of this thanks for the review I'm glad to see people like my story)(this is the link to my original story my. /UiNb/IFKLrymhgv)


End file.
